


Steve Rogers and Peggy the Cat

by Amurtinyburr12



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurtinyburr12/pseuds/Amurtinyburr12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cradles the little kitten to his chest, whom he's decided to name Peggy. "You want me to throw it back onto the streets to die?" The way his voice cracks slightly makes Tony feel slightly guilty. Especially the way the Captain looks at him with those big sad dissapointed eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers and Peggy the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's happening. I couldn't sleep. I wrote this.  
> And now it's 2 in the morning. School starts in a few days.  
> Why.

Steve is completely and utterly bored out of his mind. He half hopes that a cartel will try to sneak a bomb into the states or some aliens will plan a surprise visit just so he can do something fun.

He's probably wasted the whole day laying in bed. He's even skipped his morning run in favor of "testing" the comfiness of the new sheets on his bed (neon green which hurt his eyes and he doesn't like.)

He doesn't really know what time it is because the one clock that used to be on the flashy wall of his room was taken down by Tony because it was "outdated" and not "swaggish" enough. Steve had gotten into plenty of arguments with the billionaire before and all rarely had positive results. He seemed to find pretty much everything Tony did revolting and had voiced his opinions for awhile but nowadays he picks and chooses which battles he really wants to fight and his un-cool non electronic clock isn't one of them. 

So, Steve lays on his bed staring at the wall where his clock used to be and deduces that it's probably lunch time based on the fact that his stomach hasn't left him alone for the past half hour. 

If he could see the sun he would know.

Back in the 40's he used to look out the window to tell the weather.

Trust this new generation to have all the fancy technology. He's all for advancements (heck just look at what science did for him) but somethings seem completely unnecessary.

Tony's set up some sort of weird screen gizmo that shows you oceans and sky and space and things that Steve doesn't really have an interest in looking at. But Tony thought it was "awesome" and "crazy genius" and Steve didn't have it in him to tell him that he hated it and to get it out of his room so he could look at the freaking sun again. Still, sometimes he wonders if he's just being spineless. The wallpaper of red, white, blue and stars seemed to mock him. He knows he didn't pick any of those out.

The toilet seat in the bathroom depicts a half naked woman with a fishtail sitting on a rock. Tony had laughed hysterically when he brought that in.

The desk in the corner of the room retracts into a flash drive but not before blaring the national anthem.

The huge TV hangs suspended from invisible strings and is voice activated but can only be unlocked by saying "my butt itches." Steve has never turned it on.

It's at that moment that Steve jerks up in his bed in realization, eyes wide and fists clenching.

_Tony._

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let Stark do this to him? 

Nothing in this room was here because Steve wanted it to be.

Everything, _even the clothes on his back_ , were influenced by Tony.

Steve has to get out of here. A flood of embarrassment and hot anger envelopes him and though he's not quite sure why he's _this_ upset over this it might just be the fact that Steve is finally having a breakdown from everything that's happened. He's never cried about anything before. He's tried to bottle that emotion up. But sooner or later the emotions will break free.

He quickly pulls on a jacket and exits the room, avoiding looking at the colorful walls as he leaves. It's a good thing he doesn't see the son of a Stark himself because Steve is 98% sure he would have punched him right in his arrogant face.

It's only when he's safely out of the Avengers tower-  _Tony's tower_ \- that he breathes a little easier.

He starts walking and even though he doesn't know where he's going he knows that he wants to get far away from Stark. It turns out though that in one of the busiest city's of the world it's hard to avoid the man that profits and advertises across over half the billboards and signs in the whole area. Before Steve is even aware he's doing it, a rock has left his hand and smashed into one of the taxi advertisements that bares Tony's face, shattering the sign into small pieces. He quickly hurries away, trying not to draw suspicion to himself while the taxi driver shouts incoherently.

Steve takes refuge in an alley, ducking behind some trash cans with the blessed knowledge that the taxi driver can't follow because a customer has just climbed in and the poor guy is on the job.

He hides there, catching his breath for a few seconds before he hears a small  _"meow"._

He jumps about ten feet into the air before tripping over the trashcan behind him.

It's a cat.

A small dirty white little kitten that has a small stump of a tail.

Captain America stares at the cat.

The cat stares at Captain America.

He watches as if in a trance as it limps forward to rub itself against his leg. It then proceeds to lick his hand with a small sandpapery tongue that causes makes Steve nearly laugh because it tickles so much.

" Hi there," he whispers blinking down at it in wonder.

And just like that Steve knows he can't leave this kitten here on it's own. It nuzzles his hand as if reading his thoughts and purrs loudly. It's little eyes blink trustingly at Steve and he almost can't take the cuteness.

"What do you say about coming home with me, huh?" He gets to his feet and pats the little guy on the head gently. It scrunches it's nose at him and then the cutest little sneeze Steve has ever been graced with finds its way to his ears. "Achoo!" The kitten sneezes and looks at him sleepily.

"Okay," Steve smiles and picks the little thing up, bundling it into his jacket and this is the happiest he's been for a long time.  _I'll never let anything happen to you,_ he promises silently.

\- - - - -

"No. I won't allow it."

"Tony!"

"No. It could have ticks, a third eye or some sort of disease! Sheez Rogers, put it back where you found it."

Steve cradles the little kitten to his chest, with whom he's decided to name Peggy. "You want me to throw it back onto the streets to die?" The way his voice cracks slightly makes Tony feel slightly guilty. Especially the way the Captain looks at him with those big sad dissapointed eyes.

The cat burrows its face into his big strong arms and purrs happily. It's stump of a tail wiggles slightly before it closes its eyes with content.

"If that's how you see it then yes, Steve. Do you know how much cats shed? You probably don't. Allow me to enlighten you. They rub their little bellies all over the place and soon we're going to be neck deep in cat hair! It's bad enough with Thor's hair on every piece of furniture." Tony folds his arms and gives the cat a ' _so there'_ face.

And then,  _oh no_ Tony thinks to himself, he can see  _the look_ coming onto Steve's face.

The look Steve gives him could make Loki himself shed a tear or two.

Tony folds his arms firmly and tries to look as intimidating as he can, which doesn't say much when your standing by six foot Captain America, who has a good inch on the former.

"Tony, I am sick of you controlling every single aspect of my life, okay? I love little Peggy and I'm bringing her into the tower whether you like it or not!" Steve's cheeks are red and he's tense as if expecting Tony to lash out at him.

Tony knows he should drop it. It's not even that important to him. The stupid cat _could_ stay in Rogers room, it would make no difference since hardly anyone goes in there, except Steve. And yet Tony hates losing. He hates giving in. It would be easier if he did but he's made up his mind that he won't.

In the calmest yet most poisonous voice he can muster he grits out, "No Steve. You can take the cat out or you can leave with it."

That should have done the trick.

Anyone else would have put the cat back.

Unfortunately, the super soldier was not just anyone.

Steve straightens his back so he's staring down at Tony and suddenly the genius feels like a jerk and much much smaller. 

"Fine," is all Steve says. He shifts Peggy in his arms and gives her a little scratch on the head before turning and walking toward the door.

Tony is speechless.

Steve's foot is halfway onto the street before he can speak again.

"Where are you going?" He sounds desperate and weak but Tony can't really bring himself to care.

"I'm leaving Tony," Steve answers matter of factually. "If Peggy can't stay, I have to find somewhere to care for the both of us," Steve's voice falters on the next bit." She...she needs me."

It's only then that Tony realizes this is about more than just the cat. He sighs heavily and there's a few seconds where neither of them do anything. Then Tony finally swallows his pride and gives in. "Come back Steve."

Steve looks suspicious and doesn't budge from where he stands, one foot out the door.

There's a moments silence one more and Tony can feel his resolve crumbling.

"You can bring the cat." 

Steve's grin is quite possibly the greatest thing in the entire world and that gives Tony satisfaction. His pride can move over just a little bit. For Steve.

 

THE END

 


End file.
